Conventional panoramic images are generally acquired by pivoting an imaging device at a given location. However, panoramic images can also be acquired by sweeping the imaging device in a given direction. For example, the imaging device can be translated substantially parallel to an object plane and to the ground in order to acquire a panoramic scene. In the latter panoramic scenario, specific challenges are encountered related to maintaining the 6 degrees of freedom of the imaging device in accordance with an expected trajectory. Furthermore, additional constraints arise when using panoramic photography in a retail store environment to scan a retail unit.